


The peppy and the tired.

by crepesbaby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multiple chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crepesbaby/pseuds/crepesbaby
Summary: Yuuri works all day everyday. If he's not working or doing something he gets uneasy. Victor hasn't worked a day in his life,well at least not what Yuuri definition of working is.OrSmalltown overworked Yuuri is constantly flirted with by mysterious rich boy Victor at every one of his jobs and is too tired to process what Victor is even saying to him





	1. Chapter 1

"Please,please,please,please,please!" Yuuri was kneeling on the floor next to the couch where his roomate Phichit sat. 

His begging was getting better by the minute and Pichit was impressed,but still,he wasn't gonna budge so easily.

Phichit rolls his eyes and turns his gaze back to his phone and starts scrolling through his sns feeds.

"Nope! No amount of begging can make me Yuuri" 

Phichit laughs, indulging in his friends attempts to get him to agree with him. Pichit was normally very easy going but what Yuuri was a king was a bit much.

"I'll give you cash!" Oh now he was getting desperate. Yuri never resorted to money cause well he himself was tight on cash at the moment he wouldn't waste it on something trivial....would he?

He gasps

"Phichit Chulanont can't be bought!" He says almost exaggerated.

Yuuri sighs he hasn't given up hope yet,he has the ultimate bargaining chip,taking a deep breath he says

"5 bucks and I throw in hamster plushie!"

"Phichit Chulanont can now be bought" he snickers.

Thus is the story of how Yuuri was able to take Pichits night shift at the local diner for that week.

Yuuri Katsuki was a your average run of the mill college graduate. He moved to the small town of Prix a couple months ago wanting to get a new look on life a new start.With that being said his work life was a bit more than average. When he decided he wanted to go off to on his own he also decided to take care of the bills himself. So of course,Yuuri had three jobs.

Job 1: cleaning service  
Yuuri grew up in a family ran business so cleaning was something he did second nature and found easy to do. So at one point he offered to clean a classmates room jokingly and well the rest is history.

Job 2:florist  
Well more like delivery boy. He delivered flowers for his boss and the work was lax so he didnt mind.

Job 3: waiter

As of now Yuuri works at the local diner when he isn't doing his other two jobs. But now he really needed an extra shift.He had to practically beg his roomate,Phichit, to let him work the extra night even though he did have to be at the flower shop early tomorrow morning.He needed the money.

All in all, it was a slow night. The diner had barely anyone around which Yuuri did enjoy. It was nice some peace and quiet and

SLAM

Yuuri flinches. It was rearing around midnight when the diners main entrance opens wide. Thats when sees two men and a kid? Walking in loud and boisterous. They stood out, how could they not with the diner being empty 

"What!?No way!" 

Says one of them. Yuuri took note of him given he was the only one with silver hair. It was different. A nice change he guessed.

"I'm telling you it was a miracle at best!" The other man laughs. While those two chattered their way to a booth seat the kid that entered behind them just glared and followed silently. It was probably past his bedtime yuuri giggles a bit at the thought.

They were lively and as tired as Yuuri was he had to work. He took a deep breath before approaching the table with menus and a note pad for orders.

Okay. He thinks. Just get through this shift and then you can go home and get some of that nice dessert you left in the fridge but if by gosh if Phichit ate it, you'll beat his ass.

Yuuri plasters on a smile.

"Welcome to Ciao down diner,what can I get you guys?"


	2. More peppy but just the same tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its getting late and irritating at the Ciao down diner.

Yuuris smile was straining his face. How long does it take to choose a menu item. A very long time, when it came to these this knucklehead.

The silver haired guy,Victor, couldn't choose a single dish. His blonde buddy laughed at him.

"It's pancakes or nothing Mon ami thats all they make at this hour!"

That is true. Yuuri nodded.

Victor nodded too.  
"True,true..." He taps his chin then looks at Yuuri.

"What do you recommend"

"Pancakes" was Yuuris deapan tired response,even though he was holding a tight smile. He still sounded very much annoyed.

Victor laughed leaning his elbow on the table then resting his face on his palm. Eyeing Yuuri as he wrote down the orders.

It looked like he was studying Yuuri. But maybe it was Yuuris own imagination it was really late.

"Alright ,okay, I'll have pancakes just cause you asked me too sweetheart."

"Its Yuuri not sweetheart" Yuuri replies quick and snippy writing the last order on the notepad.

Victor smirks.  
"How sweet it rolls off the tounge,say Yuuri-"

Yuuri flips the notepad to close it.

Interrupting him he says "So thats Three stacks of pancakes,and orange juice for the kid"

The blonde kid shakes his head "Hey I'm not a ki-" 

Yuuri nods cutting him off

"I'll get you three you're drinks. I'll be back momentarily" 

He says in that tired tone masked with a tight smile.He turns and exits back to the kitchen. He feels someone eyeing him. Then again it was getting real late.

Victor whistles as the kitchen door closes.

"Feisty I like that."

The kid kicks victors shin under the table.

"Or he didnt want put up with your shit ,ass hat."

"Yura dont be so rough with me I'm delicate!" He whines

"Shut up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping chapters short like this till I feel motivated to write longer chapters  
> haha (●´∀｀●)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic here on this site!  
> Kudos and feedback are neat!  
> Idk how this will play out but thanks if you read it!


End file.
